Wonder
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: The Winchester brothers need help defeating the Leviathans. Dean asks for help in a prayer as a joke, but Cas takes it literally. Set in Season 8 after Cas regains memories. T for Dean.


**Sup. Inhuman here. I sadly don't own Supernatural, Justice League, or anything I reference in this story. It would be awesome if I did. Btw, I'm using New 52 Wonder Woman.**

"CAS!" Dean screamed. He turned around and saw the angel almost directly behind him. He didn't really care at the moment. "You!-…That!-…CAS!" Dean screamed again, unable to think of anything to say. Sam sighed

"Let him explain, Dean." He said almost _too_ calmly.

"Thank you. In one of your prayers, Dean, you asked for some help, and I believe you said 'Some hot superhero chick might work'. I found no heroic super powered birds, so I believe you meant females. I then searched for the most powerful heroine that had super human abilities and chose her."

"Cas! She is _the worst_ person to help us!" Dean yelled. Cas tilted his head in a confused manner

"We've _hunted and killed_ some of her kind before! One of which turned out to be my daughter!" Castiel then became more confused

"To my information, you have intercourse with many women, and due to this, you always keep multiple of those 'condoms' in your jeans. How could you have a child if you always use one? Did you have intercourse with an impregnated woman without knowledge of her being impregnated? Also, wouldn't I have learned about this child?" Both Dean and Sam stared at Cas for a moment before they simultaneously facepalmed.

"Oh God, Cas, what goes on through you head?" Dean asked rhetorically

"Cas, Dean's child was an Amazon. As for how he got the mother pregnant, I _really_ don't want to know." Sam announced. Castiel immediately understood.

"Oh. So I don't know about this child because she grew to adulthood in a couple of days and went to your motel to kill you, but was killed _by_ you. I understand now."

"Ok, back to topic, not that I don't mind in the slightest, but why _Wonder Woman_?" Dean asked

"As I said. She is the most powerful super powered female being, and you asked for a female heroine in your prayer."

"But what about HawkGirl, or SuperGirl, or BatGirl, any other superheroes whose name ends with _girl_?"

"Because 'Diana' as she is called, is the best suited. She is not the strongest compared to SuperGirl, but smarter and is more battle experienced. HawkGirl is too wrathful against her enemies and doesn't know when to stop. BatGirl is smarter, but has no powers, making her possibly just as useful as a normal human. I can give more examples, but I believe you will not want to hear them."

"True." Dean admitted

"Um, Dean," Sam said "She's waking up."

"Bye." Dean announced before bolting out the door. Diana woke up the second Dean shut the door. She groaned as she sat up, holding her head. Sam grabbed the nearest bottle of Tylenol (always kept many handy) and tossed it on the bed next to her. She looked at it for a second before turning to Sam

"What is this? Who are you? Where am I?"

" _That_ is Tylenol. It helps with headaches." The instant he finished that, she opened it and downed four or five pills. "I am Sam Winchester. This is Castiel, the angel. I have a brother, but he's terrified of you."

"SAMMY!" Dean roared angrily, having walked into the bathroom and heard everything.

"As for where you are, you are, currently, in the…" Sam looked at one of the pamphlets on a table. _How coincidental_ "…Wonder Motel in Naperville, Illinois, room 34. My brother and I have been roaming the country, fighting and killing-"

"SAMMY!" Dean again roared. "DON'T TELL HER UNLESS WE ARE SURE WE CAN TRUST HER!"

" _I_ trust her. Cas obviously does. Its only you, albeit for good reason…" he mumbled the last part a little too loudly.

"Why doent he trust me?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well, as I was going to say, Dean and I go across the country, killing monsters. Unlike yours, everything that isn't human in our world wants to kill us."

"That's incor-" Cas started

"-How many times has Anna tried to kill either us or our parents?" Sam cut him off, effectively shutting the angel up. "Now, the reason Dean doesn't trust you is because we have faced Amazon's before." Wonder Woman's eyes turned stony.

"And?"

"And in our world, they send an adult to be impregnated, then days later, the adult has a child. The child grows up in another few days, and then is sent to the father to kill him for a baptism-type ritual. Dean happened to be one of those unlucky fathers. Being a monster hunter though, he shot her in the head. Or the heart. I don't remember." Diana's eyes were wide.

"How could Amazons do that?!" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Dean, you can come out now, she wont try to kill you."

"FUCK NO!" was Dean's immediate answer.

"Well, are you going to sleep in the bathroom until she leaves?"

"YES!"

"You also understand that not only I, but she will eventually need to go to the bathroom."

"YOU CAN USE SOMEONE ELSES!"

"Ok, if you stay in there, then you only have the stuff in there. I wont give you anything. No beer. No Computer. Especially no Baby."

"Not Baby…NO! I WILL STAY!" Sam sighed. He was going to have to use his last resort.

"Hey, Cas? Wanna learn how to drive?"

"NO!" Dean screamed, almost kicking the door down to get out. Diana was completely confused.

"His 'Baby'? He has a child?" Sam burst out laughing.

"No. It's his car." He said. Diana covered her mouth with a hand while she giggled.

"Men and their vehicles."

"Hey! You get a sweet-ass ride that was sent through hell and back and you tell me you wont give your life for it!"

"If its been through as much as you say, then it should be little more than scrap metal now."

"At more than one point it _was_ little more than scrap. I rebuilt it from scratch. Twice. Once from a demon driven truck, and once from being hit by a cloud made of demons." Dean clarified. Diana blinked.

"You fight demons?"

"Yeah. All the time. We even have a specialized knife that can kill them. We also have tattoos on our bodies to prevent us from being possessed, memorized the words to exorcise people, and we know all their weaknesses and abilities." Diana stared in disbelief at Dean's words.

"Their most irritating ability is their goddamn telepathic powers." Dean growled

"You mean _telekenisis_?" Sam asked

"Yeah. That. So, right now, we need help killing Leviathans. And finding them."

"Why do you need to kill them? Or find them? They're gigantic." Diana asked.

"Yours maybe. Ours shapeshift. And are human sized. And as far as we know, cant be killed. We dropped a car on one. Crushed it. We got attacked by that same one a week later. They can go into people using the water supply." Dean said

"So how did the leviathans get here? or I?" Dean pointed directly to Castiel.

"He's dumb as shit." Was his explanation. Cas rolled his eyes before explaining.

"I needed power to defeat a corrupted angel, who was trying to control Heaven by force. To do so, I opened a gate to Purgatory and absorbed all the souls in it. Including the reason why Purgatory was made, Leviathans. After defeating the angel, I myself became corrupted, and believed myself to be God. It was too much power for me, and I eventually unwillingly released all the souls I had absorbed. The Leviathans are now roaming free, and Dean prayed to me to quote 'send some help. Some superhero chick might work'. I understood that he needed help, and you would be the best in this situation."

"Oh. Thank you. I will help you." Diana said.


End file.
